


You hate being angry at him. He did it to protect you after all, right?

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hidden meanings, Hurt Derek Hale, Implied Pregnancy, Late Night Writing, No pronouns for Stiles, Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lets out a frustrated breath, “I hate it when he is right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You hate being angry at him. He did it to protect you after all, right?

“You hate being angry at him.” Scott reminds Stiles, “He did it to protect you after all, right?”

“Right but-”

“You guys are about to have a family, Stiles. Do you not get that?”

“I do but-”

“And honestly I’m madder at you than at him. You not only endangered your life, but-look I know you want to protect Derek all the time, but you can’t…At least not this time. Now get off the phone and go see him.”

Stiles knew Scott was right. Which was saying a lot if Scott was ever right about anything. Maybe Stiles was overacting, but seriously how could Stiles not. They were going to a child together and Derek just nearly…

Stiles stops the train of thought and sets down the phone. Stiles lets out a frustrated breath, “I hate it when he is right.” Stiles whispers silently, before heading up the spiral staircase.

As expected on the second level Derek was the bedroom. His body still covered up with the bandages (fall off a three story building will do that to you) and scratches along his face. Despite being, all bruised from his fight with one of the alphas, from the pack they manage to run out of town, Derek seemed surprisingly okay. Okay as currently doing, push-ups on the floor. Completely overdoing it.

“You're not done healing.” Stiles reminds him.

“Yeah?” Derek questions, still continuing his exercises, “Well, I'm done lying around.”

Stiles, then walked over to him and kicks his hand out from under him, causing Derek to tumble to the floor.

“Then sit.” Stiles suggests.

“I’m fine.” Derek

Normally, Stiles would gladly eye-google the hell out of Derek’s body because let’s face it. Derek’s body is like a gift from whatever supernatural god there is. Nice tone muscles, the amazing stamina…God don’t get Stiles started on Derek’s stamina.

“You fell three stories onto an elevator shaft.” Stiles states, “Could you at least give it a rest for tonight?”

“Depends are you going to be yelling at me some more?”

“No,” Stiles admits, taking a seat on the bed. Even though Stiles really wants to. Stiles should, but like Scott said Stiles was just in the wrong as Derek, if not even worse.

Derek gets up from the floor and Stiles notices the wince Derek makes, “Are you alright?”

“Well, aside from the agonizing pain.” Derek shares, taking a seat next to Stiles.

“Glad to see, the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.” Stiles replies easily.

The pair look at each other remembering a similar incident that involved Derek getting shot in the arm by some special type of wolfsbane bullet and crack a smile.

“You know what you did was pretty reckless, don’t you?” Derek points out.

“I know,” Stiles admits, falling back onto the bed, “I just was hoping we could solve the problem without having a bloodbath.”

“Sometimes we can and sometimes we can’t.” Derek explains, “Sometimes we think we won’t have to fight and other times we do.”

“Then could you at least think about the future?”

Derek looks Stiles over. Taking in the hidden meaning in the question. They had just finished fighting off a rival pack hours ago and there is always a chance there could be another, but Stiles and Derek never want to fight each other. He watches as Stiles subconsciously places a hand over the flat surface of stomach. Derek places his hand over the hand as well.

“I will.” Derek assures, falling back onto the bed as well, wrapping his arm around Stiles.

“Me too.”


End file.
